Only You
by Chocomint the Snidget
Summary: Saat perasaan itu datang namun tak terbalaskan, aku tetap memikirkanya… Ketika rasa itu tak terbalaskan, aku harus cukup puas dengan status sahabat… Tapi kenapa? Ia harus cepat pergi, secepat ia datang… Rasa ini bahkan belum tersampaikan…  Song fic!


Hi hay! Choco is come back!

Yak, kembali membawa songfic pertama saya, ga kalah ancur sama fic-fic yg lain!

Wahahahahahahaha!*ketawa devil*

Sip, tak usah banyak cing-cong-lah!*sendirinya yg banyak cing-cong!*

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: NaruHina, dll**

**Genre: Romance/**

**Warning: OOC, typo yg bertebaran, pendek banget, dll…**

**Disclaimer: Iya! Ngaku, ini memang bukan punya saya! Nih, Bang Kishi yang punya! Tuh! *ngelirik sebel Masashi Kishimoto***

**Lagu Takkan Pernah Ada by Geisha**

**Only You by Chocomint the Snidget pastinya**

**Summary: Saat perasaan itu datang namun tak terbalaskan, aku tetap memikirkanya… Ketika rasa itu tak terbalaskan, aku harus cukup puas dengan status sahabat… Tapi kenapa? Ia harus cepat pergi, secepat ia datang… Rasa ini bahkan belum tersampaikan… Namun kau memang tak tergantikan…**

…**~*~…**

**Only You**

Perasaan ini datang begitu cepat, bahkan tidak memberi aku kesempatan tuk mengenal rasa ini… Sampai membuat aku tidak bisa menyangkal rasa ini…

Tiap detik terisi biru matanya. Tiap waktu terisi cerah tiap helai rambutnya… Tiap senyumnya membuat wajahku merona, tiap tawanya menghangatkan jiwa. Tidak pernah habis debar yang ia timbulkan…

'_Dia memang hanya dia, ku selalu memikirkannya… Tak pernah ada habisnya…'_

Berulang kali aku menyangkal perasaan ini, namun memang dia yang kuimpikan, yang aku dambakan… Saat aku melayang tiap memandang matanya, saat aku berdebar ada di dekatnya… Walau aku tahu harapan ini mustahil, sebab rasa kami berbeda…

'_Benar dia, benar hanya dia… Ku s'lalu menginginkanya, belaian dari tanganya…'_

Tiap aku mendambakanya, tiap aku merindukanya… Saat aku menganggap senyumnya hanya untukku, saat aku berharap tawa itu di tujukan bagiku. Setiap aku berharap tatapan penuh cinta itu menatap padaku…

'_Mungkin hanya dia, harta yang paling terindah, di perjalanan hidupk, sejak derap denyut nadiku'_

Walau senyum itu bukan hanya milikku, walau tawa itu tak ditujukan bagiku… Walau bola mata penuh penuh cinta itu tidak menatap padaku… Namun aku terlah menyimpan seluruh memori indah ini sebagai hartaku… Harta yang paling rahasia, harta katun istimewaku… Walau aku tahu dia mustahil aku dapat, bahwa aku akan mendapat yang lain… Bukan dia… Namun dia berbeda…

'_Mungkin hanya dia, indahnya sangat berbeda, kuhaus merindukanya…'_

Namun aku tahu ada yang berbeda dari dia, ada yang hanya bisa kudapat darinya. Bahwa ada pancaran yang hanya bisa ku dapat darinya… Tiap dia memanggil namaku… "Hinata!" Dan bahwa ada rasa yang aneh, tiapku memanggil namanya… "Na… Naruto-kun…" seakan aku ingin mengulang terus menerus kata-kata itu… Aku tahu dia berbeda… Sebab aku yang paling mengenalnya…

'_Kuingin kau tahu isi hatiku… Kaulah yang terakhir dalam hidupku… Tak ada yang lain hanya kamu…'_

Ingin aku mengungkapkan seluruh rasaku, rasa yang kita sebut sebagai cinta… Ingin aku berusaha mengejar dan mendapatkanmu, walau itu cuma angan-angan… Sebab mimpi pun aku tidak berani…

Bahkan tak ada yang sanggup gantikan posisimu dihatiku… 1.000.000 lelaki pun tak akan mampu… Sebab selama rasa ini belum tersalur, selama rasa ini belum tersampaikan… Namun ini sudah terlambat, sungguh amat terlambat…

Sudah terlambat semenjak misi itu dimulai…

Bahkan sejak mala mini… Aku tahu aka nada badai besok… Ya, aku tahu…

"Kak Neji? Nn… Naruto dimana ya?" ucapku sambil membawa seikat bunga, sebab hari ini adalah hari yang aku pilih untuk ucapkan isi hatiku…

"Hi… Hinata… Kau harus kuat ya…" ucap Kak Neji tanpa menatap mataku.

"Ke… Kenapa Kak…?" aku tahu badai akan datang… Badai terbesar yang akan menggoncang jiwaku…

'_Tak pernah ada… Takkan pernah ada…'_

"Srak…" suara yang terdengar ketika aku tak lagi mampu menggenggam ikatan bunga itu… Dan saat aku tak lagi mampu menahan bendungan air mata ini… Saat aku menyerah pada air mata… Bahkan aku tak sempat menyatakan rasa ini… Perasaan yang sudah akan aku ungkapkan ini… Bahwa aku, mencintainya… Amat mencintainya…

"Naruto gagal dalam misi… Dia… Meninggal tadi malam…" ucap Kak Neji…

'_Benar dia… Benar hanya dia… Ku s'lalu menginginkanya, belaian dari tangannya…'_

Sebab senyum itu tak akan pernah sampai padaku… Sebab tawa itu tak akan lagi mampir di telingaku… Mata itu tak mungkin memandangku… Tak akan pernah lagi… Sebab itu semua sudah tak mungkin…

'_Mungkin hanya dia… Belaian dari tangannya, indahnya sangat berbeda… Kuhaus merindukanya…'_

Bahkan waktu sepuluh tahun tak cukup bagiku untuk melupakanya… Bahkan 10.000.000 pria tak mampu buat aku bergetar… Tak bisa seperti dia… Sebab dia amat istimewa…

'_Ku ingin kau s'lalu dipikiranku…"_

"Sebab aku tak ingin melupakanmu…"

'_Kau yang s'lalu larut dalam darahku…'_

"Yang mengalirkan cinta dalam nadiku…"

'_Tak ada yang lain'_

"Cuma kamu di hatiku…"

'_Hanya kamu…'_

"Tak ada yang lain lagi…"

'_Tak pernah ada'_

"Tak ada yang lain…"

'_Takkan pernah ada'_

"Only you in my heart…"

~The End…~

Ancur banget! Modal nekat deh nge post ni cerita… Huuuu…. Pundung sementara deh…

Atau…

Biar saya ga pundung… Kritik lah, saran lah… Intinya review lah… Aku tahu ada yg salah di fic ini…. Tpi aku ga twu apa yg salah…

R W P E

E E Review Please! L S

V I E A


End file.
